


Out of Goodbye

by ofpetrichor (aphoryne)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Gun Violence, HijiGin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy, Tragedy, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/ofpetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka tak ubahnya pion, menunggu untuk berjalan menurut keinginan petinggi-petinggi itu. Tapi mati bukanlah pilihan. Karena kali ini, Hijikata dan Gintoki memiliki janji untuk ditepati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama and all of its character is not mine.
> 
> Happy reading.

“They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason.”   
― Ernest Hemingway

* * *

 

        Barak nomor 189A. Di salah satu markas militer terbesar yang bisa ditemukan pada negara gersang tersebut. Mereka bilang kita hanya mengambil kembali apa yang dulunya menjadi milik kita, tak ada pembicaraan mengalami pengorbanan sia-sia dan air mata yang mengalir. Sama sekali tak ada.

        Kadet-kadet itu tertawa. Terlalu banyak melihat kengerian perang membuat selera humor yang mereka miliki menjadi jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya, meskipun hampir sepertiga dari tiga puluh prajurit itu bukan anak bawang dalam perang memuakkan semacam ini.

        “Aku sudah melihat puluhan sahabatku sendiri, dan ratusan prajurit lain―yang bahkan tak pernah mengobrol denganku―mati begitu saja di tangan granat, bom, senapan, dan benda-benda brengsek itu. Benda yang selalu dipakai untuk melindungi kita.”

        Hijikata Toushirou mendengarkan perbincangan itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia kenal betul dengan pemuda rambut perak di depannya. Sakata Gintoki. Menyelesaikan dua puluh misi bersama dan hampir satu dekade tinggal dalam satu barak membuatnya terpaksa mengenalnya lebih jauh.

        Cih, perkataan-perkataan yang dulu ia anggap menyebalkan itu masih terus saja dikeluarkan lewat celah bibirnya.

        Namun ia akui, motivasi itu memacu kadet-kadet yang baru pertama kali merasakan perang yang sebenarnya. Menjauhkan mereka dari pikiran-pikiran realistis yang bernama kematian.

        Setidaknya mereka percaya kalau kematian mereka tak akan pernah sia-sia.

        Omong kosong.

        Hijikata berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terlalu sempit untuknya itu. Perbincangan terakhir sebelum misi dimulai, saat para senior menceritakan pengalaman mereka di medan perang yang kejam. Ia membencinya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

        “Kau sudah siap?”

        Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh, mendapati Gintoki sedang berjalan ke arahnya dari pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

        “Tak pernah sesiap ini.”

        Nada bicaranya sarkatis.

        Lawan bicaranya tertawa, kemudian menempatkan diri di sebelahnya, tangannya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri pada pembatas balkon yang dingin. “Perang tak pernah jadi sesuatu yang mudah, eh? Meskipun pejabat-pejabat itu bilang ini akan jadi misi yang mudah, kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi.”

        “Mereka yakin kita akan menang,” Hijikata mendengus, tangan kanannya merogoh saku seragamnya, mencari sebatang rokok kemudian menyulutnya, mengepulkan asap-asap putih ke dalam kegelapan malam.

        “Menang.” Gintoki tersenyum, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. “Tapi apalagi yang harus kita korbankan?”

        “Ratusan nyawa. Lebih buruk lagi, ribuan.” Hijikata membalas, nada bicaranya datar. “Kita hanya bisa berharap, kurasa.”

        “Berharap apa? Musuh cukup baik untuk membiarkan kita hidup?”

        Hijikata menggeleng. “Berharap kalau Tuhan masih bisa mengampuni kita.”

        Gintoki tak membalas untuk beberapa saat. Matanya memandangi dinding setinggi tiga puluh meter yang membatasi mereka dari medan perang yang kasar.

        “Hei, Hijikata, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau saja kita pulang dengan selamat nanti?”

        Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. “Pulang ke rumah.”

        “Orang tuamu pasti akan bangga padamu.” Gintoki tertawa kecil. “Aku,” ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, “aku akan pergi menemui Katsura dan Takasugi. Sudah lama tak mengunjungi mereka.”

        Ada nada sedih dibalik perkataan itu. Lalu bayangan dua buah peti yang memasuki tanah pemakaman sembari diiringi barisan kadet dan tembakan beruntun penuh hormat merasuki pikiran mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

        Memori yang tak akan bisa dihapus dari otak partnernya itu.

        “Ide yang bagus.” Ada keraguan di wajahnya sebelum ia berhasil melanjutkan. “Mau minum bersamaku lain kali? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus.”

        Gintoki mendongak, mendapati Hijikata masih memandanginya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil. “Eh, kau mengajakku kencan?”

        Hijikata memutar bola matanya keatas.

        _Sudah jelas sekali, bodoh. Tak perlu mengingatkanku lagi._

“Semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah kan? Tak ada kekasih atau istri yang menunggu di rumah, lebih baik menunggu teman kencanku bertarung di medan perang bersamaku.”

        Gintoki tertawa, sedikit terlalu keras bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. “Jadi kau pikir mempertaruhkan nyawa bersama teman kencanmu jauh lebih baik?”

        “Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita gugur di medan perang?” ia melanjutkan.

        “Sampai bertemu di alam baka, kalau begitu.”

        Hijikata tersenyum, tak ada pahit atau rasa khawatir dalam perkataan itu. Mereka siap mati, itu saja.

        Tapi ia punya janji yang harus ditepati. Mati bukan salah satu pilihannya.

* * *

 

        Tak ada yang salah dari misi itu. Hijikata dan Gintoki berpisah, keduanya memimpin tim yang telah dibentuk masing-masing.

        Sebagian prajurit akan memasuki markas musuh dan membebaskan sandera yang disekap, sebagian lainnya berjaga tak jauh dari sasaran.

        Misi yang sangat mudah.

        Tapi lagi-lagi, keadaan tak akan bisa mereka prediksi. Suara tembakan beruntun telah ia dengar sedari tadi dari dalam benteng besar tempat lawan berkumpul.

        Gintoki ada di dalam situ, bersama tiga tim lainnya, dengan berani menerobos benteng pertahanan musuh. Empat jam lamanya.

        “Ledakkan saja tempatnya kalau sandera telah berhasil diselamatkan.”

        Setiap gerakan di sekitarnya membuat Hijikata waspada. Seperti beberapa orang di sekelilingnya, ia memegang sebuah granat berpeluncur roket yang bisa saja dilemparkan dalam beberapa detik ke depan, sementara kadet-kadet yang lain memegang kendali atas senapan jarak jauh.

        _Ledakkan saja katanya? Rekan-rekan seperjuanganku ada di sana, brengsek!_

Hijikata mengepalkan tangannya yang kosong erat-erat. Tanpa melihat pun, ia dapat merasakan rasa cemas dan takut yang muncul dari hati setiap prajurit-prajurit itu.

        Sesaat kemudian, terdengar dentuman besar. Beberapa pengintai yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan benteng pertahanan musuh mulai berdiri dan membentuk sandi-sandi militer dengan tangan mereka.

        _Sandera sudah berhasil di selamatkan._

Ada kericuhan baru di balik tubuh Hijikata. Orang-orang mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi. Setiap pelatuk dari senapan itu ditarik, dan granat-granat siap untuk dilemparkan.

Terdengar satu ledakan lagi, kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mendekat ke titik serangan. Dari balik kepulan debu dan asap yang mengepul, lima orang berlarian keluar dari dalam bangunan itu. Tiga diantaranya adalah jurnalis yang menjadi sandera itu, ketakutan dan kelaparan.

        “Mereka, mereka selamat!”

        Lagi-lagi keriuhan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini diiringi oleh kalimat-kalimat ucapan selamat yang sebenarnya tak perlu.

        Tapi Hijikata masih menunggu.

        Teman kencannya belum terlihat.

        Alat komunikasi di telinga kanannya berdesing. Suaranya terdengar pilu.

        “Ledakkan tempat itu.”

        Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia berteriak ke arah mikrofon yang tergantung di serangan militernya.

        “Jenderal, mohon izin untuk menunda penyerangan! Masih ada empat tim yang terjebak di dalam sana!”

        Ada keheningan memuakkan untuk beberapa saat.

        “Perpanjang untuk sepuluh menit, setelah itu, tak ada penundaan.”

        Hijikata mengangkat tangannya, memberikan aba-aba untuk tak melakukan serangan. Senapan-senapan kembali ditarik dari bidikannya.

        Satu menit, dua menit. Tiga menit berikutnya, belasan orang mulai berlarian keluar, ia melihat wajah-wajah familiar dengan kelegaan tampak di wajah mereka, meskipun tak sedikit yang terlihat terlalu lemah untuk berjalan.

        Tapi masih tak ada Gintoki.

        “Dimana yang lainnya?!” Hijikata berteriak segera setelah salah satu dari orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri itu datang mendekatinya.

        “Tim 33 masih ada di dalam, salah satu anggota tim mereka tertimbun oleh puing-puing! Mereka masih berusaha untuk membebaskannya!”

        “Sial!” ia mengumpat. Enam menit lagi dan bangunan itu akan runtuh. Jenderal mereka tak pernah main-main dengan hal seperti ini.

        Dengan cepat ia melepas alat komunikasi yang menempel di tubuhnya. “Tim 30! Aku, Hijikata Toushirou, sebagai ketua tim, akan memulai misi penyelamatan Tim 33! Waktu kita 6 menit sebelum bangunan pertahanan musuh berhasil dihancurkan!”

        Tak ada aba-aba dalam misi itu. Hijikata Toushiro terus berlari, bersamaan dengan gesekan antara sepatu militernya dan pasir gurun di bawahnya yang membara. Ia tak peduli jika anggota timnya tak mengikuti jejaknya di belakang.

        Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang itu.

        Menyelamatkan nyawa teman kencannya.

        Bau peluru dan misil yang terbakar menyentuh tanah menyambutnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk melihat sekeliling di tengah asap yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

        Mayat-mayat dengan seragam yang tak familiar di matanya bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Sebagian besar mereka berbaring dengan lubang kecil menganga di dada kiri mereka.

        “Gintoki!” ia berteriak, tapi tak ada balasan.

        Tiba-tiba derap langkah sepatu terdengar semakin dekat. Hijikata berlari mendekat, mendapati anggota tim Gintoki mendekatinya dengan wajah penuh kengerian dan darah.

        “Dia... kapten tim kita, ada di dalam! Sakamoto-san masih terhimpit bangunan itu! Ia tak mau dengar aku dan yang lain!” Salah satu dari mereka menjerit, tangan kanan pemuda itu memegangi bahunya sendiri yang berlumuran darah.

        Nafasnya tercekat untuk sesaat, namun logikanya kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. “Cepat keluar dari sini! Anggota timku ada di luar, mintalah bantuan mereka!”

        _Empat menit, hanya empat menit!_

Ia melanjutkan teriakannya, memanggil-manggil nama Gintoki seperti orang gila, sementara kakinya tak berhenti berlari.

        “Hijikata!”

        Ada suara samar yang membalasnya, dari ruangan yang sedikit lebih jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hijikata menghampiri asal suara itu, mendapati Sakata Gintoki dan Sakamoto Tatsuma berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya.

        “Tulang kaki kananku hancur.”

        Spontan Hijikata melirik tubuh bagian bawah dari rekan Gintoki itu. Kaki kanannya yang dilapisi oleh celana militer panjang terlihat tak berbentuk.

        “Aku butuh bantuan!” ia berteriak lagi, kemudian menyangga tubuh Sakamoto bersama dengan pemuda berambut perak itu.

        Dua orang anggota timnya masuk, wajah mereka pucat pasi, berlari kembali ke posisi aman mereka dalam waktu empat menit terdengar hampir mustahil. Tapi tetap saja, mereka menyangga tubuh Sakamoto sesuai dengan instruksi kapten mereka, sebelum secepat mungkin berusaha mengeluarkan diri dari bangunan itu.

        Hijikata baru saja menyadari kalau tubuh Gintoki tak seutuh yang ia kira. Setelah melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sakamoto, pemuda berambut perak itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sembari menekan bagian di betisnya dengan jemarinya yang gemetar.

        “Tertembak. Jangan khawatir, kondisi Sakamoto masih jauh lebih parah,” Gintoki menyeringai, sementara Hijikata menggertakan giginya, sekali lagi berusaha agar emosinya tak mengendalikan pikirannya.

        “Tiga menit, kita harus keluar dari sini dalam waktu tiga menit.”

        Hijikata menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha menaikkan Gintoki yang kelelahan ke tubuhnya. Lalu setelah memastikan pemuda itu bersandar dengan baik di bahunya, ia berjalan maju, secepat yang kakinya bisa.

        Ia mendengar deru mesin pesawat perang yang terbang dengan rendah di atas bangunan itu. Bersiap menembakkan misil saat aba-aba diserukan.

        Gintoki tak berani berkomentar. Tidak saat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menjauh.

        _Pintu keluar. Pintu keluar._

Mata Hijikata membulat, berusaha meraih pintu keluar yang terlihat sangat dekat namun terasa jauh.

        Kedua kakinya baru saja melewati pagar beton pembatas bangunan itu saat ledakan bertubi-tubi berhasil merobohkan markas musuh.

        Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

 

        “Aku rasa mereka menyukai satu-sama lain,”

        “Siapa?”

        “Hijikata Toushirou dan Sakata Gintoki.”

        “Eh? Bagaimana bisa?”

        “Harusnya kau ikut dalam misi di area J45 itu.” Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, pandangannya menerawang. “Hijikata-san seperti orang gila.”

        Lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, hanya menunggu orang di depannya melanjutkan.

        “Tak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak memanggil Gintoki, dengan setengah tubuh atasnya yang penuh luka bakar karena serangan itu. Meracau, hampir gila.”

        “Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakata-san sendiri? Apakah dia―”

        “Petugas medis sudah hampir menyerah, dengan susah payah mereka menahan Hijikata-san ke tempatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, aku masih ingat betul. Apalagi saat mereka bilang kesadaran partnernya itu semakin menurun.”

        Kemudian mereka berhenti. Tepat di depan ruangan besar dengan jendela kaca berukuran sedang di pintunya. Bau obat-obatan yang sebelumnya tak mengganggu hidung mereka kembali tercium.

        Namun bibir mereka membentuk senyum begitu pemandangan di dalam kamar itu terlihat dengan jelas.

        “Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil menyelamatkan satu sama lain, kan?”

* * *

 

        Pada awalnya segalanya terasa sakit. Seakan-akan sebagian tubuhnya ditindih oleh pemberat besi yang tak terlihat.

        Namanya samar-samar dipanggil, oleh suara yang hampir setiap hari selalu ia dengar.

        Matanya masih belum bisa membuka, sementara otaknya memutar kembali memori terakhir yang diingatnya. Angin, udara terbuka, dengan rasa panas dari tembakan misil yang hampir menembus tubuh mereka.

        Lalu tubuhnya terlempar begitu saja, terlepas dari topangan yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Kemudian terhempas pada tanah berpasir dengan debam keras, dengan api berkilat-kilat menari tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

        “Gintoki?”

        Ada Hijikata di sampingnya, kedua mata itu memandangnya tajam, sedikit penuh harap.

        Perban memenuhi dada pemuda itu, dan Gintoki yakin helai kain itu masih berlanjut ke kedua bahunya.

        “Kita tidak mati.”

        Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

        Bibir Hijikata membentuk senyum kecil. “Ya, kita masih hidup.”

        Gintoki tetap tersenyum. Masker oksigen yang menempel di wajahnya menyulitkannya untuk bicara.

        Tulang iga yang patah, paru-paru kiri yang sobek, kaki yang tertembak, ditambah luka bakar kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Gintoki tetap hidup.

        “Aku masih punya janji, tak bisa mati.” Pemuda di sampingnya berbicara lagi.

        Teman kencanku.

        Mereka tidak mati. Tapi ada puluhan rekan mereka yang lagi-lagi mengorbankan hidupnya. Melewatkan puluhan tahun hidup yang harusnya mereka nikmati. Bukan manusia, tapi dianggap sebagai pion-pion pemerintah, tak sekedar prajurit yang tunduk pada perintah.

        Sekali lagi, Gintoki mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada siapapun yang berkuasa atas dunia ini, sesekali meminta maaf atas nyawa-nyawa yang lagi-lagi terbuang karena ego manusia.

        Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraba setiap jengkal wajah Hijikata. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hidup, bukan sekedar mimpi sebelum ia bangun sepuluh menit lagi.

        “Aku pun, punya janji yang harus kutepati.”

        Gintoki tersenyum. Mengiyakan ajakan kencan itu dalam diam. Meskipun mulai saat itu, mata kirinya hanya bisa melihat kegelapan.

        Ia tak menyesal.

 

Selesai

**Author's Note:**

> Silahkan memberikan kritik dan komentar :) Don't be a silent reader! Kudos are very accepted :D
> 
> Special thanks:  
> Untuk FJ Medic, yang sudah puluhan kali membebaskan saya dari kebosanan.


End file.
